


To the Return of Old Crushes and the Fruition of Election Day Fears

by bklynleo77



Series: The Second Daughters: The Rise of Lana and Lauren Hoynes [6]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elections, F/M, Family, Love, News Media, Politics, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklynleo77/pseuds/bklynleo77
Summary: "One hormonal meltdown in seven months baby, I think you are doing phenomenally.""I love you", she said weakly but meant every word."Claud", he hugged her snuggly. "I love you so much its crazy."
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/John Hoynes, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Series: The Second Daughters: The Rise of Lana and Lauren Hoynes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105934
Kudos: 2





	To the Return of Old Crushes and the Fruition of Election Day Fears

**Author's Note:**

> This fic like others of mine only has light Josh/Donna as I write mainly CJ/Danny or CJ/John. 
> 
> Please like and leave a review if you want. Positive feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I Do Not own these characters. They are property of NBC and Aaron Sorkins evil genius of a mind.

\---~★~---

"John!, God Baby! I'm gonna-!"

"No Baby hold it, Just hold it baby breathe. Its better this way", John coached as he slowly and methodically moved deeper in her. "That's it baby! Damn I feel you! Ugh! Shit!", he cringed with a release then quickly worked his fingers to bring her along as well.

"Shit!, Oh God! John!"

Lowering her leg, they relaxed. 

"I'm really hating this fucking Tantric sex!"

John laughed. "I know. Two more months but I think we are mastering it through."

"It's frustrating! For want of just to ride!"

"I think you are missing the whole point Claud. It's a way for us to connect."

"I know I'm not I promise", she kissed him.

"Good but just think he will be here soon then six weeks after that-"

"Six weeks after that I'm going to need a whole day of your cock in me."

"I'm putting it on my calendar with a gold star."

"You better", they kissed again. "Pencil me in now Mr Vice President." John moved to her neck nibbling as she left out a gleeful giggle. 

They had arrived to their Texas home to vote and await the results the evening before. All of the immediate family was coming over and the house was already packed to the rim with agents, staffers and friends.

CJ with a scaled back schedule was doing splendidly as her focus were limited to the house and children minus a few stops where Josh begged John to allow her to attend. With Leo back it was looking like a Hoynes/Baker victory but it was hubris to believe a win was guaranteed. Especially since one of the largest oil spills ever occurred only twenty five days ago which raised too many flags in relation to the origins Hoynes family finances and the environment. 

CJ descended first as she was off to the polls early so that she could return and rest for the long evening stretch.

"Good Morning Babies!"

"Morning Mommy!"

"Hi Aunt CJ."

"Morning Aunt CJ", Hogan kissed her cheek.

"When did you get in?"

"About an hour ago."

"Where's your parents?"

"With Az's. They'll be back soon."

"Az?"

"Yep?"

"You still coming with?"

"Yes, Mom and Grandma too."

"Where?", Hogan asked.

"We are all going to vote."

"Can we come too Mommy?"

"You sure can! All the Hoynes women why not!"

"We can't vote, right?", Lauren questioned.

"Nope not yet but you can come show support when I do."

"I want to! I wish I could I would vote for Daddy", Lana commented.

"A vote I would gladly accept", John said kissing her on the forehead as he went over to the coffee pot.

"Morning Uncle John,"

"Morning Daddy."

"Morning Ladies, Claudia what time are you leaving?"

"In about an hour, I wanna eat really quick. I'm also waiting on Donna and Carol."

"Why didn't they stay here? We have room."

"Not sure", she shrugged.

"Morning", Avery came slumped into the kitchen reaching for a mug.

"Avery, my good man!"

"Yes Uncle John."

"Come vote with me later."

"I sent in an absentee ballot already from school."

"Why?, you knew you were going to be here", Az asked.

"I dunno, just did."

"I think you do", she smiled knowingly.

"Shut up Azalea."

"What am I missing and do I really want to know?", John inquired.

"Avery is a Republican Uncle John. He didn't vote for you."

"Damn you are so, ugh!"

"Dartmouth teaches, 'ugh'", Az laughed out. CJ and John smiled in the background.

"Why didn't you vote for Daddy Avery?", Lana started. "He's the best and he's your uncle."

"I don't have to explain anything to you guys", he started to storm out of the kitchen with his coffee but doubled back. "And there's nothing wrong with being a Republican. Someone's gotta have some damn restraint and common sense in this country before you bleeding hearts give all our damn money away."

"The fact that you said that speaks mounds brother! And take a look at that crap-ass budget your Republican brothers came up with before you start shooting your mouth off next time!", she yelled as he left.

"Yeah whatever!"

"Talk about who's spending all the money", she mumbled.

"Az", CJ said with a nod to John.

"Sorry Uncle John. I just can't believe we are related sometimes."

"It happens. Come walk with me to my office Azalea."

"Sure."

"Claud, send something up for me, I'm going to make a few calls", he kissed her temple. "And let me know before you leave."

"Okay", CJ smiled kissing him in the lips this time.

\---~★~---

"Good Morning", Josh said timidly walking over to the bathroom where Donna was changing.

"Hey, I'm sorry I wasn't trying to wake you, I have to meet CJ and vote."

"It's not an issue. I'm going down soon. Too early for numbers but I gotta check out some stuff at the site."

She smiled at him.

"So last night was- nice."

"Yeah", she let out a breathy awkward smile.

"It doesn't have to be weird."

"I know. It is a little. I mean where do we go from here."

"I would like to see you again. I mean things might be crazy but-"

"I don't know if that's best for us to try and start anything right now. If everything turns out the way we hope- it's going to be busy. First 100 days etcetera."

"Yeah I know", he lied, he wanted more. "I had fun."

"Yes", she blushed, "It was fun. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, Yeah!", he kissed her cheek. "Later Donna."

She picked up her bag and shoes then walked out of the room to the one she was sharing with Carol praying she was still sleep. Opening the door Carol was not.

"Oh my gosh! Get in here!", Carol shrieked.

\---~★~---

"You are graduating soon right?"

"Yes. May."

"What's your plans?"

"Um, Graduate school maybe. I don't know maybe take some time run around Europe. Daddy said he'll pay."

"Or you can come take care of your cousins for a little while and help CJ maybe in her office in between. She's going to have an agenda and a newborn if everything goes that way tonight."

"Really?"

"Why not."

"But, Uncle John you know what I am."

"A girl? Who is my niece?", he guessed.

"That's not what I mean."

"Azalea, discretion. I don't care who you choose to engage with in your personal time. Even if it was a young man, I still wouldn't want him spending the nights over or you two doing anything inappropriate in front of my children. But if you have a night off and so chose to go out I'm fine. Just no cameras or wild parties or-"

"Engaging in heavy petting sessions in the backseat of a car behind a lesbian bar?"

"Exactly."

"Can I think about it? Sounds restrained."

"Yes of course. Nothing is certain. We will be returning home on January 20th or moving into the Residence. You have until then. Get with CJ."

"Okay thanks."

"And Azalea?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's nothing wrong with a little restrain. Avery in all his infinite wisdom wasn't completely wrong."

"Az!", she was accosted immediately by her cousin coming out of her Uncles office.

"What's up kiddo?"

"We are getting ready to go, Auntie Donna and Auntie Carol and Auntie Izzy and Grandma are here. You coming right? To vote for Daddy?"

"As if there is any other choice! Let's go."

Walking back in the living room housed three generations of Hoynes women all rearing to go cast a ballot for their number one guy. 

"Hogan, drop that tray in your uncles please and tell him we are gone."

"Sure."

Az walked over to CJ as the others put on their coats.

"You could have asked me you know", she spoke in hushed tones, "We talk all the time."

"I'm sorry, What?"

"The job, Uncle John offered? Me helping with the kids?"

"Az, we hadn't discussed anything in length. We were waiting for the results first. And it was actually Lauren that said something. I mentioned her choices to him. I need Donna and Carol in the office. They are only helping me right now with this but if he doesn't win there is no office. I don't want to put the cart in front of the horse in this."

"Yeah okay, sorry."

"Don't be. John's just looking out for us. Come on. Long busy day."

"Okay Ladies, you guys look great!", John hugged from his mother on down to last but not least his wife.

"Be careful, Don't over do it."

"Yeah cause inserting that card into the ballot box is so exhausting."

"Stop it, don't be cheeky", he kissed her. "I love you."

"Love you too. I'll be back."

John watched as the most precious people in his life pilled into three black SUVs and pulled out of his drive way. A phone ring jarred his reflection.

"Josh, hey. How's it looking?"

\---~★~---

_'The entire Hoynes Family of women are out in full force today as media circused their local precinct. Mrs Hoynes hasn't been out or spoken publicly much as it came out that she had been experiencing issues with her pregnancy. But as is she is always favored in the publics eye since her seven year stint as Press Secretary for the Bartlet administration. Mrs Hoynes did stop to take a few brief questions after she voted. Let's listen in!'_

_'Mrs Hoynes-'_

"Danny!? They dragged you down here? For me?"

The crowd laughed.

_'Mrs Hoynes-'_

"Yes ask your question."

"The oil rig that crashed last month causing billions of dollars in damage and clean up has had negative impacts on the polling numbers resulting in the loss of some say three or more points as your husbands family money stems from the oil and textiles industry-"

"I don't hear a question Danny!"

"It's coming, Do you think that his popularity is enough to come out with a 'W' today?"

"You know most people want to know who I voted for but you-"

_'Mrs Hoynes.'_

"I think that it is in the American peoples hands today. The Vice President has shown to be steadfast and strong on leadership and economy, education and health issues. And tracing back peoples lineage to poke holes and find flaws when their is none to make oneself seem worthier than the other is both fruitless and imbecile. Now is not the time for such tedious and irrelevant distractions as there are more life changing and pressing things at hand. That's all the time I have now, I hope everyone gets out and vote today! And God Bless America! Thank you!"

 _'Mrs Hoynes-_ ', reporters continued shouting as her detail swiftly removed her from the scene.

' _Wow and there you have it, well stated by the Second Lady. Get out and vote! When we come back-'_

John turned off the television and sat back to think for a moment. It wasn't until just then that he wondered if the long ago rumors of the two held any truth to them.

CJ climbed in with Donna and Carol as everyone else was already loaded ready to go.

"Well CJ, you ripped Danny a new one. He was only asking-"

"I know what he was asking. I'm sick of it. That oil spill was a Saudi tanker and happened in the Indian Ocean twenty five days ago. Yes it was horrible but today-"

"You lost it."

"Just a bit."

"Well relax. We are going home. We will see what happens."

"Yeah", she sighed looking out the window. "Say what happened to you last night. You could have stayed at the house."

"Nothing, Just crashed at the room", she said as Carol snickered.

"What?"

\---~★~---

"We're back!", Lana announced as they stormed the house. 

Blanche headed to the kitchen with Diana and everyone else fanned out. 

"I'm going up to lie down."

"You want some company Aunt CJ?"

"Ah, no Hogan. You guys hang out and have fun. It's going to get crazy around seven when the polls close on the east coast. I will however take some of whatever Blanche and your mom finishes."

"Go! we got it Aunt CJ."

"Thanks Az!", she smiled turning up the stairs to her room. 

Once behind closed doors she sighed, disrobed and climbed in wearing only a pair of panties. Her bathrobe was in throwing distance if she needed it quickly. With John gone she had enjoyed sleeping in semi nude form which was quite liberating at seven months pregnant. John entered shortly after sitting next to her on the bed.

"You okay?"

"You saw?"

"Yep."

"Don't fuss at me right now please."

"I'm not. I thought the response was a bit rough but right on the nose. Tedious and irrelevant was a tad bit much I especially liked the imbecile part."

"Yeah, I threw it in there for you."

"Now I don't believe that. I think Danny is a sore spot for you", he paused for a moment. "We never discussed if anything happened between you and he. I just knew how much I liked you and we went from there."

"Nothing happened-"

"Claud, don't make me spank my pregnant wife."

"A few kisses", she admitted. "Some flirtation. A few suggestive moments nothing improper. It was a crush. Nothing came of it."

"Petting?"

"No of course not!, God John", she turned over away from him.

"I'm sorry. After today I had to ask. I mean the world knows you are mine and vice versa but if anyone thinks or gets a whiff of anything other than pure professionalism between you- I don't need that CJ and I don't want it for you or our family."

"Nothing happened that will cause any issues for us. It was so long ago John."

"Before anything with me right?"

"Yes. Wait", she turned to him, "You trust me?"

"Utterly."

"Good. You better."

"You want me to stay? Josh and Toby are at the auditorium so I'm just trying to find a way to relax."

"Really?", she smirked in his direction.

"What'd I say?", he feigned innocence.

"Don't play coy with me."

"Who else to play it with?", he grinned as he laid down next to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes but I want you to stay away from Danny either way."

"I knew it", she moved away from him. 

"Nope, come here", he pulled her back closer with a kiss. "I'm okay, we are okay, just trust me. I love you baby and I will lose it if someone says or tries to imply otherwise. Alright?"

"Alright", she nodded with a kiss.

"Can I stay?", he asked softly kissing her neck.

"Always", she said removing his shirt.

\---~★~---

_'It's now seven o'clock on the east coast and the polls have officially closed. And we are hunkering down for the evening here. Sandy walk us through what's going on now inside the candidates camps.'_

_'No much at all. Everyone in line legally still has a right to cast a ballot. So we need to wait for the early numbers. I expect that we would get those by nine. Only a small percentage. Of course we are looking at the northeast to favor in strong for the Hoynes camp as their Vice Presidential Candidate is from that region. But honestly we will have to wait and see.'_

_'The biggest testament to his popularity will be for the Vice President in the south. Vinnick should get the Bible belt but with some of his personal practices being called into question regarding his faith it may be a toss up. I wouldn’t be surprised at all if The Vice President can flip a few in his favor the most important would be his home state.'_

_'Well he won it for President Bartlet twice let's hope it holds for him tonight being on the head of the ticket. We'll be back with more live updates after this.'_

"It's going to be all night John, let's eat at least."

"Excuse me, Uncle John, Josh on the phone."

"I'll get it, go Claud."

"John, tell Josh, Leo, and Toby to come over. You have to eat!"

"I'm fine", he kissed her before stepping out the room on the phone. "What's going on? You heard from Leo?"

CJ sighed before turning towards the dining room.

"Come on let's eat!", CJ announced.

"Where's John?", Blanche asked.

"Phone, I wouldn't try to stop him. It's coming down to the wire and he's wired. Lauren Lana! Sit!"

"Coming!"

\---~★~---

John sat anticipatory in front of the television with hands clasped listening to every update teetering, on the edge of the couch cushion. He even had another television connected for multiple sources. 

"John you're going to give yourself a heart attack baby. Then me one. It's only ten."

"I trying. I just really want this."

"I know, I know but we have waited this long a few more hours isn't going to hurt."

"Mr Vice President!", Josh, Leo, and Toby walked in.

"Great the cool gang!", CJ said sarcastically before moving a sleeping Lana and Lauren off of her to get a glass of water from the kitchen. 

"Yeah!", John sprinted to a standing position.

"We got Texas!!"

The house erupted waking the girls as everyone cheered. Josh and John hugged in celebration as the great state of Texas flipped blue on the television screen.

John found CJ's lips before he turned up the television. 

"So what's the math?"

"You're up. You're at 215. Illinois looks good, we'll get it. Vinnick took Florida."

"We need California and that's the game", Leo stated. "Vinnick's home state."

And that quick John was on pins and needles again. 

"Let's go to the office for a minute."

As the men left out, Donna caught a glimpse of Josh and the awkward exchange between the two made the Second Lady grab her hand and pull her towards the bedroom.

"What's up? You feeling okay?"

"What's up with you and Josh?"

"Nothing- I didn't- Did he say something?"

"No but you just did. Give I need the distraction."

"We kinda had a moment."

"What's new you two have had so many-", CJ looked at her face and it was plain as day. A smile was plastered all over the Second Lady's face. "You two did the deed!"

"CJ-"

"Donnatella!", she shrieked, "How could you not tell me!, What happened? Wait how was it?"

"It's nothing to tell, never happening again."

"God, that bad!"

"No that's not it!", Donna stood pacing while she gathered her thoughts for a moment then sat on the bed across from CJ. "You know how we disagreed the night we were locked in your office?"

"Yes not one of our finest moments but-"

"No it wasn't but I realized something. I had a massive crush on Josh. I once turned down a starting five figure job to an internet start up company because I was so in love with him I couldn't leave him. I never admitted that to anyone before. And that night in your office- the truth was deafening. I let Josh limit me hoping that we could possibly be something more. The image I created for us in my head was immeasurable. That wasn't anyone's fault but my own."

"Well you gave me some sound advise that night to Donna. What Ben and I had will never come close to what John and I have. I was settling because I wanted it so desperately. Just like you and Josh except I felt it everyday with Ben. When we were close it was great but the minute I was away I was irritated by the thought of him being so close. But when I'm away from John", she smiled. "Nothing feels the same until he's close again. Does that make sense?"

"Yes that's love."

"It is but Donna you told me just now how you felt about about your relationship with him. Did you ever ask Josh how he felt?"

"Well- no. I just always assumed that it was one sided. I mean he never crossed- I'm serious he never crossed any lines."

"Yeah he did."

"No", she shook her head assuredly.

"Donna the man was ready to point nukes at the Middle East after you were injured on the CODEL. He flew halfway around the world for you at a moments notice! Some who doesn't love or care about you wouldn't do something like that. If it were me Josh would have called me almost everyday but he came to you. And Toby and Sam stopped him from flying to Wisconsin to put his fist in Dr Free Rides face when he hurt you the second time."

"What? I didn't know."

"I know honey. I think you two should really talk. Your happiness is as important to him as his is to yours. Don't walk away because you are too scared to see it out."

\---~★~---

An hour later the ladies reconvened back in the living room, Josh caught her attention and smiled in her direction. Donna blushed her reply. 

"Claud-", John reached for her. 

"Hey sorry about that", she started. 

"It's okay, shh they are about to call it", he kissed her temple squeezing her tight.

Everyone walked in the living room and gathered around the television. Az walked over and sat sideways on Averys lap draping her arms around his shoulders.

"You should have voted for your uncle dumbass", she whispered then kissed his head.

"I love you too", Avery said hugging her.

Izzy slapped Az's arm standing beside them Art behind her.

Rich sat on the end of the couch with his arms wrapped around his Diana's waist. Hogan behind her parents. 

Blanche stayed on the Lazy boy holding a lanky Lauren who had fallen back to sleep.

Lana was holding her own sitting on the coffee table in front of both TVs on pins in needles as an eerie calm fell over the house. 

Secret Service in the corridors alert standing tall. 

Behind the couch a veteran making his grand stand one more time for the road. Next to him a ready writer able to create and yield to the masses to his will with pen and paper.

In front the couch a wife terrified of all the things unknown. Afraid that her husbands dream will divide them more than ever and that this past year would be her last. 

On the other side a man who has the power to make kings but fears his own judgement and who wants desperately to prove his worth to everyone but more importantly himself. 

And in the middle. A man, a good man who is, who will be, and who has become-

_'That gets John Michael Hoynes the 270 he needs to become The Next President of these United States of America!'_

"I love you, I'm so proud of you Baby!", she whispered honestly in his ear as as his lips collided against hers before he ran into Josh's arms. 

\---~★~---

The motorcade expressed pass ushering the newly elected President and First Lady back home from the auditorium to their home in Texas as John had just delivered his acceptance speech. Everyone still on a high and the SUVs behind them carried the energy, hope and promise of four more years to do it again.

John in all the hype didn't notice it how quiet his wife was until then.

"CJ-"

She turned to him her eyes brimmed red, her cheeks tear stained.

"It's going to be okay Baby", he put his arms around her.

"You don't know that", she pushed him away and said it louder a bit frantically, "You don't know that John! You don't know! I'm scared!"

"Don't be-"

"I have seen first hand how the White House can destroy marriages and families and I don't want it for us!"

"So what's the alternative Claudia? We give up? Don't go down without a fight? I need you baby. I need you so much it hurts. I can't do it without you."

As soon as the motorcade stopped CJ bolted from the car inside not waiting for anyone straight to the master bedroom. John stayed behind to make sure everyone got home safe and secure. 

"Alrighty everyone!, Thanks again! Eleven o'clock tomorrow right here brunch! We start to change the world!"

Those staying poured into the house others in cars off to bars to celebrate. John hugged Leo and Josh again before they left.

"Mother you staying?"

"Who else is going to cook that brunch?", she smiled, "Congratulations again son", she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks."

"I'm going up. See you in the morning."

"Night Grandma!"

"Night Mom."

"Izzy?", she ran into his arms.

"Oh!, I'm so proud of you little brother. Where's CJ?"

"Up already."

"Talk to her. She's scared. Remember what happened with Suzanne."

"Of course. See you in the morning. Night Art!"

"Good Night!", he beeped his horn.

"Avery staying?"

"No early flight going back to school. And before, I'm sorry about-"

"Get out of here! You little Republican", John playfully swung at him.

"Bye Uncle John."

"Mr President-Elect-", Casey walked behind him with Zachary next to him.

"I'm going Casey."

"Thank you Sir and Congratulations."

"Thanks."

John walked in and Az came down.

"You staying?"

"Yes. I minus well get used to my new job", she hugged him.

"Good, I'm glad you're hanging with us no shenanigans though."

"Nope, scouts honor", she put her hand up swearing to it. "I love you", she squeezed him tighter. 

"You too. Lana? Lauren?"

"Already in bed! I got this Uncle John! Go hang out with Aunt CJ."

"Alrighty, Good night."

John looked in on the girls one more time before going into the master. CJ was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. John watched her from the room.

"Claud, come out here baby we need to talk."

"No we don't I'm fine, Let's make love."

"No,"

"No? Wow, well let's go to bed then."

"CJ", he gently grabbed her. "Stop this, talk to me."

"Nothing to talk about John. Just hormones. They happened during a pregnancy I'm told."

"Stop trying to get me to argue with you. You were terrified in that car! Why baby, why didn't you say anything before!"

"Because you never asked me! So yes, I'm sorry John! I freaked out back there. This is so fucking real now! You went through a divorce in the first term and I watched Abbey and the President struggle between their marriage and the White House."

"Abbey give up her license all for him to have his dream! What about hers? And their love pulled them through but look! Look at the President, he's about to fall over any minute because he couldn't walk away. Look at Abbey. Worried that she will lose him because of what? Power?"

"We aren't even married six months John. Not even! They have thirty years! I answer one question today, one fucking question and we have to confirm that we still love it each other. I'm sorry John. I should have said something sooner but no one even thought to ask!"

"You're one hundred percent right. It was always assumed that I would pick up the torch and continue the legacy so to speak. Differently though we are on the same team. And when we connected, I thought you knew of my ambitions and dreams. But more importantly you were on board. So I apologize for for that assumption. I'm sorry."

"Thanks", she said quietly.

"But nothing has changed for me. So now the question becomes, where do we go from here?"

"Well you are the President- Elect so, I'm guessing transition then the White House."

"No with us Claud."

CJ stared into her husbands eyes then spoke truthfully despite all her fears.

"I want you", she let out in a weeping sob sinking to the floor. "I want you John-", she cried uncontrollably, " I want to be with you but I'm so scared."

"I'm here", he sat next to her holding her in his arms, "I'm here baby and I want you too. Oh baby you should have talked to me. I don't want to see you in this much pain. Not when we could have stopped it."

John lifted her face and wiped her tears then found her lips.

"I love you with all of my soul and please believe me when I tell you we are going to be fine. And our children are going to be fine. Nothing is going to tear us apart. I know the stats are stacked against us but we are going to pull through and be okay. You have to have faith and believe. I do, he smiled, so lean on me when you need to. 

"Okay", she released with a heavy sigh and a muffled whine.

"Okay?"

She nodded. John smiled thinking she looked quite adorable. 

"Can I help you up off the floor? I mean I don't mind taking you down here but it might not be the most comfortable position for you", he said trying to make her smile.

Do you hate me?

"What? Stop talking crazy!"

"I mean I erupted and had a meltdown on your day of jubilee."

"No you had a nervous breakdown on thirty minutes maybe an hour because you were scared. It can be a scary thing but we are past that. Right?"

"Right."

"One hormonal meltdown in seven months baby, I think you are doing phenomenally."

They both laughed out to that.

"I love you", she said weakly but meant every word.

"Claud", he hugged her snuggly. "I love you so much its crazy."

They sat there for a minute until John moved pulling her to a standing position. 

"I'm going to change and when I come back", he arched his eyebrows. "I would love nothing more than to make love to my First Lady."

"Tantric?"

"No, not this time baby. You need all of me. Don't you?"

"Yes. Just slow-"

"That's only way I'm taking you tonight", her husband kissed her making her melt in his arms. 

\---~★~---

Donna walked over to the hotel door but paused looking down the hall before turning the key in the lock. With an exhale she opened the door and stepped in locking it behind her. Josh stood staring at her.

"Hi,"

"Hi, you left the key."

"I didn't know if you wanted to or not-"

"Did Toby and Sam have to stop you from flying to Wisconsin to punch Dr Free Ride-"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I know it was a while ago but he hurt you and I never want to see you hurt.”

Donna rushed him with a kiss. When they parted he let out sigh with a smile.

“Donna I have loved you for so long and if we have a chance however small", he looked into her eyes, "I don't want to waste it. We gotta try."

"Yes,"

"You sure? Because I am."

"Yes", she kissed him again as he worked to remove her clothes as she did the same to him.

\---~★~---

"Johnny! Oh God! Oh God! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"I feel you Claud, Don't hold it, Come for me Baby come all over your cock!", John grunted in her ear behind her as he moved deeper and unrestrained in her. "Oh Baby I love you so much, you feel so good!"

"God! John!, Fuck! Johnniee!!!" CJ shrieked at the top of her lungs as flashes of purple neon lights shot behind her tightly shut eyelids as John continued to thrust in her until he followed soon after. 

They laid breathy panting while basking in their after glow until John broke the silence with a full blown laughter which spread to CJ. 

"You were so loud", he said as they continued laughing with their fingers entwined with the other. 

"Well I had been holding that for a while. I love you."

"I love you, Claud. We are going to be great."

"Yes, we are. John, you're Mr President-Elect."

They both laughed. John leaned over and kissed her.

"We did it Baby. We did it."

"Yes we did."

\---~★~---


End file.
